


We'll Meet Again

by ajaxanddylnn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaxanddylnn/pseuds/ajaxanddylnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In peace, may you leave the shore<br/>In love, may you find the next<br/>Safe passage on your travel, until our final journey to the ground<br/>May we meet again</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Meet Again

Clarke and Aden walked alongside each other, watching the life of Polis move around them. Every once in awhile, someone would give a cheerful greeting of “Heda” or “Wanheda”! The two would smile and wave back. They were in a time of peace and it was beautiful.

“You’ve grown to be an amazing Heda, Aden,” Clarke spoke softly, “Lexa would be proud,” the now 21 year old smiled softly.

“She would proud of you as well Klark,” he said, “You have brought peace to our people and the peace has lasted for 5 years, something of which hasn’t happened in a very long time. No war, no enemies, nothing that threatens our peace,”

The 24 year old gave a small laugh, “I’m sorry I’ve made your time as Heda so boring and peaceful,” she teased lightly, blue eyes sparkling in a way they haven’t sparkled in a long time,” they shared another laugh.

“Oh trust me, you Skaikru still make my life very interesting, especially a certain mechanic with a habit of blowing things up,” Aden joked, getting a jokingly scathing look from Clarke.

A comforting silence surrounded them as they continued to walk the streets of Polis. Clarke’s thoughts wandered to the last time she felt this happy. Probably that last hour with Lexa, that was so full of happiness and pain, that had been their goodbye without knowing it. A soft, painful smile graced the blonde’s lips and Aden gave her a side glance. Poor girls had so much pain in her life and every time she had happiness, it was yanked out of her grasp. Aden felt sorry for her. He hoped one day she would have peace.

What happened next was a blur. Clarke had let out a small yell and Aden was pushed to the side. He spun around to demand why Clarke did that to see his old friend standing there with two arrows in her stomach and chest. There was a beat before everyone was yelling. Aden rushed forward to catch her.

“We need a healer now!” Aden yelled as he slowly lowered the ambassador to the ground. He snapped off the ends of the arrows, “Moss, find whoever shot those arrows,”

“Sha Heda,” his personal guard bowed before running off with two more guards.

Clarke had a far away look in her eyes and a smile on her face, “Lexa…” she whispered softly to the spot behind the current Heda. Aden glanced behind him to only see a healer running towards them. He backed away as the healer crouched down beside Clarke. There was nothing he could do but watch and wait. 

The radio at his waist crackled to life, “The assassin is in the left tower!” Moss informed, “They’ve blocked himself in!” Aden let out a small growl of frustration as he took the radio into his hand.

“I’ll be right there,” the dirty blonde muttered into it. He went and crouched next to Clarke, taking her hand in his, “You’ll be okay Klark, your fight isn’t over yet!” Aden gave her hand a soft squeeze. Clarke just gave him a bloody smile.

Clarke watched as Aden raced away, people quickly moving out of the way. He’s grown so much from that 15 year old boy who had been thrust into the lifestyle of the Heda too early. Lexa would be so proud of him. She moved her gaze back to where the former Heda was standing, a soft smile gracing her beautiful features. Her dad, Wells and Finn were standing just behind her and she could see the faint outline of all the deceased 100 behind them. Aden was wrong, her fight was over.

The healer was swearing under their breath and Clarke knew her time was short. It was hurting to breathe. Octavia and Lincoln were there now, Lincoln rushing to help the healer while Octavia clutched at her hand. Clarke smiled up at one of her oldest friends, so happy with all she’s accomplished. Lexa was walking closer, holding out her hand to grasp

“In peace, may you leave the shore,” Clarke gasped out.

“Clarke no!” Octavia snapped, “You’re not dying! You’re still needed here,” 

“In love, may you find the next,” Clarke reached out grab her love's hand and Octavia bowed her head.

“Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground,” the Skaikru warrior whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“May we meet again,” Clarke and Lexa finished at the same time. 

Their hands met and Lexa pulled her up. Clarke felt herself slip away from her body. When she looked down, she saw Octavia swearing and shaking her body. Lincoln was trying to pull her away. Aden was running towards them in the distance, but stopped abruptly when he saw her dead body.

“I left so many people behind,” Clarke whispered as she watched the grief that swept the crowd. Aden was calling for a rider to be sent to Arkadia. Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Kane, her mom, they all needed to know.

“You’ll meet them again, just like we have now” Lexa murmured and pulled her close. The blonde smiled up at the brunette and the two held each other tightly, “Now let’s go meet the others,” The crowd had disappeared and in it’s place was a bright light.

The two lovers walked hand in hand into the light where many were waiting to meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how I feel about this one


End file.
